Plasmas are widely used for a variety of treatment and layer deposition tasks in semiconductor fabrication and other thin film applications. These applications include subtractive processes such as wafer precleaning, contaminant removal, native oxide removal, photoresist removal, plasma etching, as well as treatment processes such as oxidation, nitridation, or hydridation of a layer both during and after formation. “Remote” plasma sources are frequently used, where the plasma is located at some distance from the surface to be treated or substrate on which a layer is being formed. The distance allows some filtering of the charged particles in the plasma. For example, the density of electrons and ions can be adjusted or removed from the generated plasma.
What is needed is a system that allows systematic exploration of process variables for using remote plasmas to incorporate atoms into a predeposited layer, thereby altering at least one of the layer's charge storage behavior, resistivity, refractive index, dielectric constant, or magnetic properties.